the endless darkness of the night
by Svenn
Summary: pour faire court: roumanie,vampire,hunter,alice nine,yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

the endless darkness of the night

auteur : Svenn

membre: Tora

genre: AU

pairing:*rire débile digne de moi* comme sij'allais le dire

disclaimer: ils ne sont pas à moi...(snif)

Prologue

le manteau noire de la nuit chasse les derniers rayons du soleil et peu a peu une lune rousse vint illuminé les sinistre montagne qui entourent la ville de Braşov s'endors lentement.

un petit château surplombe la l'un des balcon du château nous pouvons appercevoir une fine silhouette accoudé a la rembarde. c'est un homme putôt jeune. il porte un pantalon en vinyl et un débardeur noir. le vent froid de l'hiver lui caresse le visage. Un soupir s'échappe d'entre ses lêvres.

il commence à avoire faim.

quelques minutes plus tard il déambulle dans les rue de Brasov à la recherche d'une ame perdue.

* Fin du prologue *


	2. Chapter 2

the endless darkness of the night

auteur : Svenn

membre: Tora ; Hiroto

genre: AU

pairing:*rire débile digne de moi* comme sij'allais le dire

disclaimer: ils ne sont pas à moi...(snif)

Chapitre 1

il déambulait dans les rues sombres de Brasov, quand un son attira son attention.

Des violons...la musique s'élevait de place de l'église noire.

il se rapprocha de la place pour appercevoire une troupe de Tsigannes regroupé autour d'un feu de camps.

il s'avanca vers les é il ne fut plus qu'a un mettre de la troupe il s'arreta,et fixa un a un les tsigannes. il y avait deux femmes qui dansaientt autour du feu , trois hommes jouaient du violont et un enfant qui s'amusait avec un vieux chien.

les Tsigannes s'arretterrentt et dévisagerrent l'inconnu. il portait un pantalon en vinyl et un débardeur ses épaules était posé une vieille cape en velour rouge. ils sécarterrent et libérerrent une place près du feu pour l'inconnu.

"Dit m'sieur?c'est quoi ton nom?"questionna le jeune garçon.

l'inconnu fixa l'enfant avant de lui répondre avec la politesse digne de son rang

"appelle moi Tora".

le petit acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis il s'assit à côté de Tora.

le vent froid de l'hivers fit virevolter la cape de Tora. le jeune Tsiganne eu un frisson,ce qui n'échappa pas a Tora. il posa sa cape sur les frêles épaules du jeune garçon.

une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que l'une des bohémienne ne viennent s'asseoire face a Tora.

Ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux vert de la tsiganne détaillaient chaque partie du corp de Tora,soudainement les yeux vert émeraude de l'étrangère s'écarquillèrent en voyant l'une des cicatrice qui ornaient son bras gauche.

Elle leva le bras et effleura l'entaille,lorsqu'elle voulut poser sa main dessus Tora recula vivement. elle s'excusa et reparti danser avec l'autre Tsiganne. Le grand brun retourna s'asseoire auprès du plus jeune.

"dit m'sieur Tora!Comment tu t'es fais ça?"questionna l'enfant.

L'interlacuteur parut hésiter puis il prit le petit sur ses genoux et il commença son récit.

"ça mon petit c'est ne très vieille vois le château dans la montagne au-dessu de nous?Si tu savais à quel point il est vieux...Il était déjà là avant la naissance de ton grand-père tu sais! beaucoup de personnes disent que le fantôme d'un grand voïvode de l'ancienne Valachie le hante,alors qu'il n'y a jamais résidé! Et un soir d'hiver ,semblable a celui-ci, je suis sortis avec des étions environs début de soirée nous étions ici sur cette même place on nous parlons. Dès que le soleil fut couché derière les Carpates nous avons déssidé d'aller passer la nuit dans le château. nous montâme jusqu'au château en enpruntant un petit sentiers qui semblait tracé depuis nous avons atteint les mur nous avons cherché un brèche pour pouvoir nous faufillé a l' fois ceci fait, nous avons pris nos repère dans la cour ou nous avons trouvé trois petites bâtisse dans lesquelles se trouvaient des squellettes. nous pénétrâme dans le bâtiment sans grande difficulté car la porte était entrouverte.

A l'interieur tout était propre, pas une toile d'araignée,pas la moindre trace de poussiè si quelqu'un vivait toujours dans ce château en sommes allé jusqu'a l'une des chambre ou nous avns trouvé un lit assé grand pour une armé entière!nous avons doc dormis dans ce draps s'entaient le propre alors que nous nous attendions à ce qu'ils sentent le renfermé.nous nous sommes très rapidement lendemain les rayos du soleil nous ont réveillé. il était prèsque midi. nous sommes retournée dan le hall. i y avait une grande flaque d'eau ce qui nous laissa présumé que durant la nuit l avait plue.

une fois que nous avons tous passé la brèche dans le mur nous avns commencé a redessendre vers la l'eau avait rendue la pente glissante et je suis tombé.ce qui a arrété ma chute est une très grosse pierre pointue sur laqu'elle je me suis ouvert le bras.

c'est a cause de cette pierre que j'ai cette blessure" fini par conclure Tora.

Les cinq autres Tsigannes s'étaient regroupé autour de lui durant son cour récit.

l'une des Gitanes prit le jeune garçon dans ses bras de peur qu'il ne s'endormes sur Tora.

ce dernier se leva, reprit sa cape qui étaient tombé par terre et déclara au Tsigannes

"merci de m'avoi accepter durant cette courte durée parmis vous. aurevoire et j'espère que le petit ne fera pas de cauchemards a cause de moi." il s'inclinat légèrement puis repartis.

Lorsqu'il se retournat pour partir un de ses colliers tomba. l'un des Tsiganne le ramassa et partis pour alle le rendre a son propriétaire.

Tora marchait dans l'une des rue sombre de la ville lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derière lui.l'un des Tsiganne le cherchait pour lui rndre son se cachat dans l'une des ruelles sombre attendant le gitans.

dès que l'étranger fut a sa hauteur il le tira viollement dans la rue,il l'immobilisa et plaqua sa main droite sur la bouche du Tsiganne pour l'empècher de crier.

"c'est bien tu as compris quel genre de monstre je suis. Mais le problème c'est que ta vie s'arrète ici!"

sur ses mots Tora mordit vivement la jugulaire du Tsiganne,buvant doucement le sang qui coulait de la plaie. il entendit des pas résonnner non loin. il repris son collier et disparu dans la nuit.

Les autre Tsigannes arrivèrent et découvrirent le cadavre de leur amis allongé sur les pavés de la goutes de sang n'étaient visible et pourtant il était belle et bien mort.

***

le lendemain tout le monde parlaient du meurtre qui avait un lieu. Plusieur personnes disaient aussi qu'un Hunter était arrivé ce matin et qu'il était a la recherche du Tueur qui,d'après lui'était un vampire.

un Vampire...voilà une chose qu'il ne pouvaient pas croire!Ce n'étaient que des Chimères sortient des moment de démence d'un irlandais fou! il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre vampire a Brasov ni mêe dans tout le rest e la Transylvanie et encore moins en Roumanie.

Mais il était vrai qu'un hunter était arrivé ce matin! il était assez petit,ses cheveux blond lui arrivaient jusqu'au épaules et ses yeux était aussi noir que la nuit. il portait un pantalon noir et un pull de la même couleur.

le jeune hunter,qui était un peu perdu,interpella une jeune femme qui venait de passer a côté de lui.

"excusez moi madame! savez-vous où se trouve l'église noire?"

la jeune femme lui souria puis lui intiqua la place que l'on appercevait au bout dela rue. le jeune hunter la remercia et parti dans la direction indiqué.

arrivé sur la place il appeçut un sentier qui montait dans la fôret.

il s'instala a proximité du sentier dans l'ombre,attendait la nuit.

***

Quand la lune illumina enfin le ciel le tueur de vampires se mitsur ses gardes. Des centaine de question se bousculaient dans sa tête telle que:

par ou allait-il surgire?était-il déjà près de lui,veillant a ses moindre geste?allait-il revenire sur la place?

pendant qu'il réfléchissait a tou cela il ne sentit pas la présense de quelqu'un derière lui.L'homme sortit doucement de l'ombre et se rapprocha du hunter.

étrangement il ne put attaquer le tueur. il resta immobile, apprenant les moindres détails de cet être qui désirait sa mort.

Le jeune homme sentit enfin la présence du vampire derière lui. il fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à face a un homme qui fesait au moins une tête de plus que lui.l'homme s'avança de plus en plus vers le Hunter qui,a force de reculer, se trouva allongé sous l'homme.

"qui es-tu jeune étrangé?" demanda le plus grand

"j'm'appelle Hiroto et toi?

-moi...Tora! Que cherche tu ici?

-un vampire!"répliqua Hiroto.

Une lueure étrange brilla dans les yeux bleu de Tora. Ce qui fit légèrement peur à immobilisa Hiroto sous lui de manière a ce qu'il ne puisse pas l'attaquer. il se rapprochat dangereusement de la gorge du jeune hunter. Ce dernier se crispa en sentant le soufle de son ainé dans sa nuque.

*Fin du chapitre 1*

1/ le voïvode dont je parle est Vlad III de Valachie ou Vlad Tepes(l'empaleur) il a reigné sur la Valachie et non sur la transylvanie. (il est née en 1431 et il est mort en décembre 1476) il a règné 3 fois sur la valachie la 1ère fois a dure 6 ans et la dernière foit qu'il reigna sur la valachie ce fut 4 mois avant sa mort. c'est lui qui a inspiré le personnage de Dracula a Bram Stocker

2/le château dont Tora parle est le Château de Bran otrement appeller "château de Dracula"(faute majeur car dracula = vlad tepes a reigné sur la VALACHIE alors que le château se trouve en transylvanie en plein dans les carpates)

3/l'église noire est la petite église que vous voyez sur la photo et la place bah c'est celle que l'on peut voir sur la photo aussi

4/la politesse digne de son rang = on se doute que Tora est un peu vieux vu que c'est un vampire donc il parle de façon soutenue(face a un groupe de personne)


End file.
